


Moon and the Beautiful Girl from Heaven

by Dedenne (Lampent)



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 11:33:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9605960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lampent/pseuds/Dedenne
Summary: Moon has her first crush, on a girl whose smile seems brighter than the sun.





	

Moon likes to sit on the docks and watch the boats coming in and out. She sips warm Roserade Tea from a thermos, her lipstick leaving faint pink marks on the edge while she thinks.   
What’s there left to do? She’s the Champion, and for six years she hasn’t ever lost a battle. She and Hau have already completed their Pokedexes, Gladion helped her defeat every Battle Tree trainer, even the powerful Tapu Koko has been confined to her PC for the last few months while Hala is trying to find a way to curb its destructive urges. There is nothing new left under the warm Alolan sun. So Moon sits and waits for the waves and wind to bring her to the next phase of her life.

They do. There’s a girl standing on the ferry, arms stretched out in a jubilant V. The breeze dances through her hair, warm brown and unrestrained. As the boat draws closer, Moon can make out the girl’s laughter. Her voice is deep and crackling. Warmth and lightness flood Moon’s skin. She feels like a cloud caught in sunlight.  
When it docks the girl leaps over the side of the ferry and thuds onto the pier. Her smile remains radiantly white, but to Moon there is a new brightness around her. She is trapped in her seat on the pier’s edge, eyes focused on this new source of radiance. The sunbeam girl grins and waves at her before flouncing away into Hau’oli City. Moon grabs hold of the girl’s colors with her mind, tawny skin and tangerine dress and golden aura. The waves have blessed her with this image of a goddess. 

She recounts the story to Sylveon when she gets home. He’s already aware of her feelings and has caught the overflowing excitement that Moon brought back.   
“I just! I never knew someone could be so pretty! She was glowing, Sylv, and she moved like a ribboning Yungoos, but way more beautiful, and I was so flustered! I see tons of pretty girls, everyone in Alola is beautiful, but she was so happy and it made me be happy too!” Sylveon’s ribbons brush against her wrist in a gesture of affection. Moon giggles. “And I’m laughing so much! Just thinking about her makes me feel so good! I’m bubbly!” She flops back onto her bed, and the slight spring reminds her of the way the girl moved. She sees the sunbeam girl in everything, in the light filtered through her window and the softness of Sylveon’s gaze. Moon wonders if this is what it feels like to be in love. She whispers a quiet prayer to the islands, to let her see the girl again.

It takes a week, enough time for the intensity of Moon’s feelings to stqrt to fade, but when they meet again the girl’s wide easy smile takes a magnifying glass to every golden ray of Moon’s adoration. The sunbeam girl is staring at a rack of dresses in Gracidea. She’s just looking, not touching anything, but she’s still beaming. Moon runs over eagerly and waves with both arms.  
“Alola!” She realizes quickly that the girl probably has no idea who she is, no idea that she has been dreaming of her for what feels like so long. She is probably bothering her.  
“Alola!” The sunbeam girl is unfazed and bright as ever. Butterfree fill Moon’s chest. What should she say? The girl speaks first. “I love your shirt! Is it from Konikoni?”  
“Yeah!” Moon giggles. “I love the ruffles, they remind me of Aromatisse! I’m here to get a hairclip that matches.”  
“There’s a pink one on the wall that would look so pretty on you!” She points, and her deep brown eyes sparkle brighter than the barette. Moon flushes warm and pulls her arms tight around her chest.   
“It’s adorable!” Moon pauses, shivers, considers, decides against it, changes her mind. “Like you.”  
The sunbeam girl’s eyes widen like a shocked Deerling. She makes a small sound, inbetween a laugh and a gasp, and then her features light up in the gold of her smile.  
“You’re beautiful too!” She folds her hands together and sways a little bit. “I’m Noelani.”   
“Moon! My name’s Moon!” Excitement fills her head like a swarm of Vikavolt, and she has to fight the urge to leap.  
“That’s so pretty! I love your accent, are you from Kanto?”  
“Yeah! I moved here when I was eleven.”  
“I’ve always wanted to visit, it sounds so nice!” Noelani starts to giggle. “And if the people there are like you, I bet it’s absolutely beautiful!” Now Moon is laughing too, in shock and adoration.   
“Do you maybe want to go get malasadas sometime? There’s a store that makes them really sweet, my best friend loves them!” Moon offers hopefully. A date! She just asked a girl out on a date, a girl who likes her!  
“I’d love that! Tomorrow at noon?”   
“Yeah!” She shouts louder than she should indoors, but Moon is elated. Her first date! “I’ll see you then!” They part ways grinning. Moon makes her way back to the docks and waves at the setting sun. The ocean is bright orange now, like Noelani’s dress, and it keeps the same soft rhythmic flow. She hangs her legs over the edge, hovering just above the surface, and whispers a thank you. The heavens have brought her a first love.


End file.
